


Day 21: Wrapping Presents

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Christmas Presents, M/M, Mild Kink, Ribbons, Sexy Times, Wrapping Presents, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Where are we going?"Bucky snags a spool of red ribbon from the table and tugs Steve toward the stairs without answering.





	

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

Bucky looks up from the gift he's wrapping, confused. "I'm wrapping a present. What?"

"You're using way too much ribbon." Steve picks up a spool of silver ribbon, gesturing with it as he speaks. "The curls don't need to be that long. They're just gonna end up getting tangled up with the other presents. Want me to show you?"

Leveling an indecipherable gaze at Steve, Bucky says nothing for a moment before a syrupy slow smile graces his sensuous mouth. "I'm gonna choose not to get sore at you for being a prissy little shit," he says, rising from his chair and abandoning the remaining pile of unwrapped gifts to reach out for Steve's hand.

Steve huffs at first, mostly feigning offense, before he melts and takes Bucky's hand, letting him pull Steve to his feet. "Where are we going?"

Bucky snags a spool of red ribbon from the table and tugs Steve toward the stairs without answering. Steve tries to suppress the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, climbing the stairs with Bucky leading him by the hand. Once they reach the bedroom, Bucky turns to face Steve, giving him an appraising glance. "Strip," he says, his tone leaving no room for interpretation.

He means it.

Gamely, Steve unbuttons and slides out of his shirt and shucks his jeans and socks, but when he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his black boxer briefs, Bucky shakes his head.

"Leave those on." It sounds like an order, which sends a shiver of anticipation through Steve's core. "Sit on the bed and give me your hands. Wrists together."

Steve raises a curious eyebrow but does as he's told, offering his loosely clasped hands to Bucky, who licks his fiendishly smiling lips. "Now let's see if you think I'm using too much ribbon," he mutters, looping the ribbon around Steve's wrists and tying it to itself before wrapping it around and through Steve's wrists several times. When he finishes, Steve's hands are well trussed with shiny red ribbon; they both know he could snap it without flinching, but something in Bucky's eyes tells Steve Bucky trusts him not to.

More than willing to play along – if this is what Bucky wants, by God, Steve is going to give it to him – Steve sits silently, looking up at Bucky with wide eyes, waiting for his next command. "On your back on the bed," Bucky says, his face alight with hunger as he watches Steve obey. "Good. Hands above your head. Hold onto the headboard and don't let go till I say so."

Stretching his arms above himself and gripping the headboard as best he can in his bound state, Steve revels in the feeling of vulnerability, augmented by the way Bucky looks like he's ready to take a bite out of Steve's ass as he grabs the back of his t-shirt to pull it over his head and absently gathers his hair to tie it into a loose knot. The way Bucky's taut, lean muscles flex beneath his faintly golden skin while he does it makes Steve's heart beat faster, and he forces himself to regulate his breath, not wanting to come off too eager.

Still wearing his tight black jeans, Bucky crawls onto the bed, tapping the insides of Steve's ankles until he spreads them apart, allowing Bucky to advance until he's on his knees between Steve's twitching thighs. Steve lets out a faint whimper when Bucky curls his fingers lightly around Steve's rigid length, still concealed beneath black fabric, and Bucky shoots a dark, unbearably sexy look up the length of Steve's torso.

Without a word, Bucky makes a quick motion and shreds Steve's underwear, leaving it in tatters beneath Steve, who gasps, goosebumps pebbling his skin. Bucky smirks at the sound, reaching down to stroke his fingertips up the underside of Steve's exposed cock where it lays, stiff and throbbing, against the flat of his lower belly. "Good," Bucky murmurs again, letting his hand stray to Steve's stomach and up his chest, tweaking a nipple on his way up to wrap featherlike fingers around Steve's throat. Steve's eyes slip closed, and he releases a shaky breath as Bucky leans over him to whisper into his ear, "If you want to stop, just tell me."

Steve shakes his head, swallowing hard. "Keep going," he says in a voice so husky it's nearly unrecognizable as his own, "please."

Pulling back, Bucky searches Steve's eyes for a moment, his lips twitching upward when he apparently finds what he's looking for. He dips down to catch Steve's lower lip between his teeth, pulling gently for just a moment as he sits up. "Turn over," he rasps, his eyes dark and hooded and his color high, and Steve complies immediately. "Ass in the air," Bucky says, giving Steve a light smack on the flank as Steve tucks his knees under him, resting his elbows on the bed beneath his chest and his forehead on his bound wrists.

For a long moment, Steve waits, barely breathing, for Bucky to say or do something, but Bucky offers no hint of what's to come until he grips Steve's hips in both hands, spreading Steve open with his thumbs, and licks a hot stripe from Steve's balls to his tense hole. Steve coughs out a noise of pleasured shock, and he feels the hot breath as Bucky chuckles silently before licking into him over and over, relentless, wetting him and working him open, reaching between Steve's legs to palm his balls and then up to stroke his cock.

Steve is a panting, trembling mess when Bucky pulls away, thumbing lightly over and then into Steve's entrance with one hand while the other, judging by the sounds unfolding behind Steve, unzips his jeans and works them down. A light snap and a familiar, liquid sound prepares Steve for the chill of the lube Bucky spreads over his hole before giving himself a few strokes with the same hand, and then he presses into Steve, slow but merciless. They both release a pent up sigh when Bucky's hips meet Steve's ass, and Bucky pumps into Steve a few times before sliding his arms around Steve's waist and guiding him, with his hands on Steve's chest, to rise to his knees with his thighs spread wide, never breaking their connection.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, sugar," Bucky murmurs, mouthing along the shell of Steve's ear, and Steve moans in return, overwhelmed with the heat of Bucky all around him and inside him, stuffing him full. Without his hands available to stabilize himself or even to reach back and grip Bucky's hip or his hair, Steve leans his weight against Bucky's chest instead, the movement of Bucky's hips as he draws back and snaps them forward again rocking Steve's body forward and back. Bucky holds him tight with his arms tucked under Steve's and his hands gripping Steve's shoulders, keeping them pressed as tightly together as they've ever been.

A soft, guttural groan escapes Bucky's lips where they press against the back of Steve's neck, and Steve echoes it as his abdominal muscles start to flex and clench, the motion of Bucky's thick cock inside him dragging him inexorably toward the edge. "Buck," Steve pants, tears leaking from beneath his closed eyelids and sweat dripping down his temples, "I'm so close, baby, please, please—"

"Good, babydoll," Bucky growls, thrusting harder into Steve's quivering warmth. "Lemme hear how hard you can come for me."

As if his body had waited for permission, Steve tenses, every muscle turning to stone in the instant before he explodes, crying out over and over, ripples of devastating heat crashing over him as his balls constrict and his stomach flutters and his cock pulses, coming in thick splashes across the pillows and up the headboard. His body heaves and spasms for what feels like an eternity before he goes boneless, jostled about by Bucky's hard, fast thrusts, whatever spark of conscious thought left in him frothing at the ease with which Bucky holds him upright.

When Bucky comes, he stills, his body rigid and his cock buried to the hilt inside Steve, groan after feverish groan skating over the damp flesh of Steve's neck and shoulder, his heat filling Steve to the brim. Only when he's spent and breathless does he pull out, his come dripping hot and sticky down Steve's thighs as Bucky eases them both down to the mattress, covering Steve's face with gentle, adoring kisses. Wordlessly, he guides Steve's hands to his mouth and bites through a segment of ribbon, unwrapping Steve's wrists until he's free.

Instead of taking advantage of his sudden liberty, Steve tucks his head beneath Bucky's chin, letting Bucky hold him until they're both ready and able to speak again.

"Stevie?"

"Mmm?"

Bucky presses his lips to Steve's forehead. "You're the best gift I ever got, you know that?"

Steve huffs out a sleepy laugh, hugging Bucky tighter. "Well, you can wrap me any time. And you can use as much ribbon as you want."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated, and I'm on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
